Lazer Team
Lazer Team is a 2015 American science fiction action comedy film directed, produced, and co-written by Matt Hullum. The first feature film produced by Rooster Teeth, it stars Burnie Burns, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Colton Dunn, Allie DeBerry, and Alan Ritchson. The film follows the Lazer Team, a group of four who find themselves responsible for the fate of the planet upon discovering an alien crash site containing a battle suit. Plot In 1977, the government has secretly decoded a transmission, sent by the alien Antareans, which warns of a deadly race known as the Worg, coming to destroy Earth. To help defend Earth, the Antareans have sent a powerful battle suit for the "Champion of Earth" to wear. The government begins training a boy named Adam from birth to be the Champion. Thirty-eight years later, Officer Anthony Hagan arrests Zach Spencer for causing trouble at a party and begins to drives him away, only to find Woody Johnson and Herman Mendoza shooting unauthorized fireworks. Herman defiantly launches a massive rocket which strikes an incoming UFO and causes it to crash nearby. The UFO opens to reveal the battle suit, and the four men each take a piece of it. The suit activates when all four pieces are worn, and each piece becomes irreversibly and genetically locked to its wearer. They discover Zach's arm-cannon can shoot energy projectiles, Hagan's gauntlet can create an energy field, Woody's helmet increases his intelligence over time, and Herman's boots can make him run at superhuman speeds. The military shows up and apprehends the group. Angry that their preparations have been jeopardized and that Zach has posted a selfie with the suit (calling the four "Lazer Team"), Colonel Emory gives Adam orders to train them in only four days, after which time the Worg are scheduled to arrive. Meanwhile, a group of soldiers are possessed by small robotic insects sent by the Worg, and begin to hunt down Lazer Team and possess Mindy, Hagan's daughter. The officers in charge decide to try and amputate the suit from the team, but when brought to the hospital, they escape using the suit's abilities. They are intercepted by Adam, but they work together to create a strong energy shield and knock him unconscious. After escaping, they hide out in Hagan's ex-wife's cabin. Zach calls the Worg-controlled Mindy on Skype and gives her his location. She arrives and attacks the group, but they subdue her and Woody communicates with the Worg through the device on the back of her neck. Before they can finish negotiating, Zach rips the device off and it self-destructs, destroying the cabin. They are then pursued by the possessed soldiers, but escape. The team goes on their way to Zach and Mindy's high school, where they find that an Antarean ship has arrived and is over the town's football field, creating a giant forcefield around it. The Worg transmit a message, calling the Champions of Earth to battle. Lazer Team is once again ambushed by the possessed soldiers, but they use teamwork to kill all four of them. With the pressure of saving the planet weighing down on them, they decide to hide except for Hagan, who turns himself in to the military. However, now seeing the full potential in the team, Adam frees Hagan and they sneak to the stadium where a crowd has formed around the UFO. They find the rest of the team there and regroup, hijacking a police car and ramming it into the forcefield to successfully reach the football field. The Worg warrior arrives in an identical suit of armor. Woody intercepts a transmission from the ship, revealing that rather than a war they are part of an elimination tournament where the Antareans destroy the losers' planets until one remains. Lazer Team proves unsuccessful at defeating the Worg by themselves, so Adam begins a distraction using riot gear from the police car. Adam is killed by the Worg with a dark matter beam, indirectly teaching the team how to achieve this with the suit. Lazer Team and the Worg fire dark matter beams into each other, creating a vortex. The four separated suit pieces malfunction and Lazer Team is blown clear of the forcefield, but the Worg and the Antarean ship are consumed. The team is greeted by a huge crowd outside. Emory arrives and states that the war isn't over, and that Lazer Team is going into space. Cast * Burnie Burns as Anthony Hagan, a traffic cop and a member of Lazer Team.6 Hagan wears the left arm of the suit, allowing him to generate an energy shield. * Gavin Free as Woody Johnson, a member of Lazer Team.6 Woody wears the helmet of the suit, heightening his intelligence and granting him other enhancements such as X-ray vision. * Michael Jones as Zach Spencer, a member of Lazer Team and Mindy's boyfriend.6 Zach wears the right arm of the suit, which is an energy cannon. * Colton Dunn as Herman Mendoza, a former football athlete and a member of Lazer Team.6 Herman wears the boots of the suit, which let him run at superhuman speeds. * Allie DeBerry as Mindy Hagan, Anthony's daughter, and the girlfriend of Zach.6 * Alan Ritchson as Adam, the Champion of the Earth6 * Steve Shearer as Colonel Emory, the commanding officer Project Perseus. * Kirk Johnson as Officer Vandenbloom * Benjamin Scott as General Cale * Johnny Walter as Murdoch, the leader of a group of Project Perseus soldiers who are taken over by Worg parasites. * Chris Demarais as Franksen * Jeremy St. James as Bean Sequel Lazer Team was followed by a sequel: Lazer Team 2 (2017). Gallery Trivia Category:Lazer Team Films Category:2015